Always Been Mine
by tcarriela
Summary: When Sam wakes up the only thing he remembers is his marriage with Becky Rose and that he is tied to a bed, naked. But when he finds a very pissed off Dean waiting for him, he learns he has bigger problems than those. What will Dean do to him? Sam doesn't know, but he knows he cannot stop it. He is tied to a bed and he is naked, and Dean seems way too far from helping.


**ALWAYS BEEN MINE**

 _Hi, I am here with my second fiction so far, and I hope you like it.  
As you know Becky and her obsession with Sam got him tied to a bed when Becky was almost making a deal with a demon, for his love. It is from S4x7 so if you didn't see it yet, you may want to take a look. I personally really liked that episode it was so fun for me and to be honest I like Becky. I feel like I can understand her somehow and I am not angry at her for tying Sam to a bed. Actually, I am kind of grateful for that; since it gave me the idea to write this fiction. _

_In this fic, we start from where Sam was tied to the bed and talking to Becky trying to convince her to stop. But as you know, he doesn't succeed. Becky leaves him alone and goes to the demon and this is the part the things start to change in my fiction; Dean comes to rescue and takes care of the case. But when Sam wakes up that night still tied to bed; he finds a surprise waits for him._

...

"So you think I love you?" Sam didn't know what else to say.

"Deep, deep down?"

He suppressed the need to groan. "Then untie me."

Becky looked uncertain for a second, looking at the ropes around Sam' hand then to the night stand; the small piece of clothe she saved for the time was right. Guess it was it.

She took the soft fabric and pressed it into Sam' mouth with force.

"Mmhp!"

"You just need time to figure out your emotions." Becky smiled at him sweetly before turning to the door; leaving to meet Guy.

"Fumnh uu.."

"Love you tooo!"

Then Sam was alone.

##

He didn't know he had passed out before he opened his eyes again, still tied to bed according to the sharp ache around his shoulder blades, and the dull pain behind his head from Becky' hit. But there was a difference from the earlier time he woke up.

He was naked.

The bed covers were still at his waist level but he could feel underneath them he was totally naked; not even boxers this time. His chest was bare too; the night air cold around his nipples.

"Fumnh!" The gag was still in his mouth. Becky did this?, he thought, feeling the rage paint his face red. Tying him to bed was one thing; stripping him down on it was another. She really had crossed the line.

He looked around in hope of finding her around. But he was alone, it seemed. Then he tried to listen to the sounds. The room, actually the whole house was dark; only light was the full moon outside illuminating the bedroom and especially the bed Sam was tied on top. He stared outside, trying to find the moon for a while. But all he could see was the light of it on the bare walls of small balcony. He could barely see the sky.

"Hi, Sammy."

He snapped his head to the door so fast he could swear he pulled a muscle or two. There leaning casually to the door frame, stood Dean. Calm like Sam wasn't tied to a bed by a half crazy woman. Calm like it was a normal situation.

"Mmm!" He tried to understand why Dean was still standing, and not running to his side to untie him, save him. Dean looked at him funny, like he was amused. But Sam could see there was actually pure pain in his brother' eyes, something he didn't get to see too much; since Dean always liked to keep it to himself. Then the eyes had changed, turning to emotionless; not disappointing Sam about Dean's "no-chick-flick-moments" rule.

He unfolded his arms and slowly made his way to the foot of the bed, far from Sam who watched him with confusion in his eyes. What the hell was happening? Where was Becky? Did Dean solved the case and was here to save Sam? So why was he reaching with his right hand, a little bend forward at the waist, passing the ropes around his ankles to somewhere near the..? The bed covers!

Sam watched in horror as Dean's fingers curled around the bed covers only inches away from his very naked groin.

"Mmmph! He tried to warn Dean, to say what the fuck dude I am naked, but he couldn't and Dean didn't even seem to hear his muffled shouts. When Dean pulled the covers off of him, Sam wanted to die. He was half hard already from the sleep and the potion maybe, he didn't know! But it was not his fault. Why was Dean opening the covers? Didn't he know he was naked underneath?

From the look on Dean's face, Sam could say it was not the case. Dean didn't look freaked out or even embarrassed. He simply looked hungry as he stared at the hardening flesh becoming alive under his naked gaze. Sam felt his breath hitch. He waited holding his breath for his brother's next move. His BROTHER for God's sake! Brother! Yet he could not stop blood pooling down faster than ever between his legs from being this close to Dean's face.

The tiniest sound escaped him; a whine.

Dean looked like waking up from a dream, turning his gaze to Sam's flushed face, pale with the moonlight coloring it. The gag was still in his mouth, opening his pretty little mouth wider than Dean ever saw it; even when yawning. His lips around the fabric were bruised red from the friction of trying to talk. Hair was damp with sweat, sticking everywhere. Then when he reached to the sparkling honey eyes staring at him with so much confusion and maybe a little bit of fright, it took seconds for the look of hunger in his own eyes to turn to stone.

Dean pushed himself up from the bed between Sam's widely speared legs and followed the line of the bed; stood at Sam's right side between his tied legs and arms, but kept his distance this time.

"So, you remember anything from today Sammy? "

Sam tried to say yes, of course! , but remembered the gag; so nodded instead.

"Good." Dean's eyes showed it was not good at all. "Do you remember being married to Becky too?" his voice is sharp at words "married" and "Becky".

Sam winced, but nodded his head anyway.

"Good, very good." said Dean, with the same look in his eyes that said "not good at all". Sam felt scared of his brother now, he looked dangerous. What was Dean going to do to him? He let himself gulp as he realized he could do anything he wanted and Sam could not stop him, not even say no. He felt the thought giving him the chills, awaking all the hairs on his body to stand at Dean's attention.

Dean looked down at his brother's arms for a second and smirked knowingly; feeling the same feelings take over him when he first saw Sam tied at the bed; possessiveness and anger.

"You remember how you were so happy, keep telling me how much you loved Becky?" he stopped for a second. "How you told me you didn't need me anymore?"

Sam did. God damn, he did.

"Well, you don't need my help with that do you Sammy?" Dean's fingers brushed lightly against Sam's bruised wrist, the nails scrapping the dried cuts. Sam hissed, trying to get away, but there was nowhere to run.

"Do you Sammy?" Dean got to his face and blew out a harsh breath. Sam felt dumbstruck as he stared at the very close and dark eyes of his brother with fear. He couldn't move. Finally, Dean drew away after a few beats and looked calmer.

He reached for his pocket, pulled out a black fabric. Sam's eyes grew when he guessed what it could be: A blindfold.

"You're uncomfortable Sammy?" Dean said as he played with the fabric in his hands; showing it to Sam with a twisted smirk. "You didn't look uncomfortable just this morning though, did you? When I came to talk to you, even getting a present for you and your lovely wife." He spit the last words, losing his coolness with the mention of Becky. "Did you two sleep Sammy? Tell me, did you fuck her? Did you kiss her? Huh?" He groped Sam's hair and pulled it hard, exposing his long beautiful throat. Sam winced at the pain and screwed shut his eyes.

"Look at me Sam." Sam didn't. "I said look at me!"

His eyes snapped open as he was sure Dean actually growled; a deep and threatening sound deep from his chest. What Sam didn't know though, was the sound came from deeper than just his chest; it came from his heart.

Dean's tortured and bruised heart bleeding more than any band-aids he had put could stop. Not since he first heard Sam say the words "I don't need you anymore" for someone else.

The thing is, it was not the first time Sam let him know he didn't need his big brother anymore, but never so direct. Or maybe Dean was just too hurt to pretend it didn't mean his world collapsed. Until now he could patch up all the cuts, deep or shallow, because he had Sam with him. When Sam left for Stanford, he had dad or at least he told himself that to keep holding on. Sam was away yes but he was not going to be there forever. Dean would not let it. He still remembered though, how much it hurt. But Sam was away so he was safe from Dean and his possessiveness, out of his reach.

Dean remembered very well it took every bit of power in him to stop from going to Sam and getting him back; to where he belonged. For four years, it felt like he was dying every day when he was not even alive inside; yet he couldn't die, he couldn't end the pain.

But Dean would never hurt his brother for sure, not before this. He had always been able to control his dangerous possessiveness, hiding it under his usual careless self he lets Sam see; but never this. He would never let Sam know how much of a wreck he was inside when he left. He would never let him know how much he needed him that it scared even himself most of the time. He didn't even understand why he felt that way. He knew he loved Sam of course, he knew he would die for the man; hell he had actually done for a couple of times. But he never fully understood why it was so empty without him, inside.

It seemed Sam was an obsession for him, the twisted part of him Dean could not keep sane from all this pain and madness finding comfort in Sammy; like he should own him, like Sam was his to protect and take care of, and not just any one else's. Like he should be his after what Dean had done for him all his life; having his back and feeding him, even raising him when John was nothing but a wreck after Mary's death.

Just like that, Dean decided Sam had always been his. He was Dean's the moment he got out of that burning house, Sammy in his arms; immediately knew he was holding something precious, something to become HIS. And since then he was no one else's but Dean's. Dean's to protect and feed, Dean's to love and keep. And maybe it was why he was so freaked out every time Sam was hurt; knowing he was his to protect, maybe it was why he was so scared whenever he thought of losing him.

And maybe it was why he got so angry when some fucking bitch tied his baby brother to bed, and tried to take him away; because Sam was his to hurt, just like anything else.

"Did you Sammy?" He stared at the scared, no, terrified, eyes of his brother's, shining with tears that aren't coming. "Did you fuck her? Here? On this bed, hmm? Or did she fuck you while you were like this?"

He unwillingly looked at the state Sam was in, seeming almost bored. But he was not of course, he was anything but bored. His insides were burning with the adrenaline, but hands were steady where they were still tangled up in Sam's hair; not letting go, not even softening.

"Was it good Sammy? Was it even worth it?"

Sam didn't know what his brother was talking about. He didn't even know this him. Maybe it was a demon inside Dean? Could it be, with all that protection? What about the tattoo? No it should be that, he thought. Real Dean would never do this.

Still, he felt the unwanted shiver run down his spine at the very possibility that this could be his brother and not a demon, that Dean would actually do this. But why?

He watched with horror as Dean stooped talking for a second, he remembered the question then; started to shake his head wildly, as much as Dean's grip would allow. He was scared for sure, but a voice inside said it would be a lot worse if he would keep silent now. Not that it would be better if he talked, from what he sees in Dean's face; disgust and disbelief.

"No Sammy? You didn't fuck her? Hmm..What we should do? I don't think I can trust you with that now, can I?" With that he brought the blindfold in his other hand and tightly wrapped it around Sam's eyes, and tied behind his head.

"Mmph!" Sam saw his brother's eyes as the last thing before darkness took over; dark, cold and almost dead. He felt his tears wet the fabric on top of them, then. He was at Dean's mercy now; in all the means of the word.

Dean let go of Sam's head and saw the tears that were coming now, under the black blindfold.

He closed his eyes then, when he was finally invisible. The feeling he didn't let his brother see coming over, just like every time he knew Sam wouldn't see.

What now? He didn't think he would come this far. Even when he was watching his brother sleep before all this, all he could think about was the pain of seeing his brother tied up. He opened his eyes, seeing his trembling brother laid up in the bed, the wrists bruised and bloody, and the gag stretching his mouth painfully, and just being… so helpless. It was enough for Dean to feel the same all over again; his Sammy getting hurt from someone else, someone else other than him.

He didn't feel any other thing as he stripped himself down to his boxers; long and thick length of his erection was clear from the tight, thin fabric; curved toward his belly. But he ignored it; right now he had more important things to pay attention to.

He silently moved to climb on the bed, trying not to be oblivious and looking at Sam's painful face at the same time. He almost tripped at one of Sam's long legs, which would be so very unsexy, but recovered quickly. As he stood with his knees on the bed inside Sam's separated legs, he felt the undeniable lust he always had for his brother come to the surface. It was impossible to deny with the massive erection he was supporting anyway.

So he let himself be, let his body take him down and put his mouth over Sam's heated ear and bite on the already reddish earlobe. Sam made a noise so little it was almost unheard to the loud heartbeat of Dean, who let his tongue slip free from his eager lips and lick the bite he just had made. He wanted to suck on that and leave a bruise and he could. He felt the bigger wave of realization hit his groin and started sucking.

Sam made another sound, more hearable this time. Dean knew he was affected by all this, he could see it in every movement in Sam's body; but especially in the flexing muscles of his groin.

"You like that Sammy? Oh things I am gonna do to you, baby boy."

Dean felt, saw and heard Sam's body give a shudder maybe almost a spasm at his words. So his baby brother loved dirty talk, huh? Perfect. They were only getting started.

"We are only getting started."

He whispered in his brother's ear shell, knew how his normally rough voice would be hoarse with want right now and he knew Sam heard it too. He was starting to get harsh breaths trough his nose like a mad man, since he didn't have his mouth available. But Dean knew it would be open even without the gag to do that anyway, just from the pleasure. And he wanted to see, but he wanted control more than anything right now. He could wait; he does nothing but waits anyway for everything good and crazy that never comes. But not this time. This time he was gonna get what he needed, what they both needed.

He didn't let any other body part to touch Sam; he wanted it to be a shock every time he did. He didn't want Sam to have control in this; like he didn't in his own body and feelings. He wanted Sam to pay for those words and all the other times he pushed Dean away.

He let his tongue and lips move to his brother's strong throat then. He kissed and licked and sucked anywhere he could find, making his way down; to the sweat covered collar bones. He took his time to make sure a purple hickey was formed there, just like the one he did just under the strong jaw line of his brother's; marking what was his and his only.

Under him, Sam was a moaning mess and it seemed all the resistance was gone magically under Dean's "cock-sucker" lips. He was arching his back deliciously, his hips as high as they can go, trying to hump the empty air where Dean was so far away to touch. And he knew what was happening, there was a little amount of thought left in him to know how fucked up this whole thing was, even if he wanted or not. It was there and was so weak to let him take control over his body but also still strong as he could still not let go totally and give in. He was in a place he never knew before, thought maybe it was what he was trying to avoid all his life; giving in, and losing control.

He had no control over what was happening here right now, under his brother's lips he couldn't help but feel free from all his mistakes and ugliness. He felt loved and cared for. He felt belonged. The little Sammy that never felt belonged to somewhere before; a home, a school, a city…Not even a fucking country! Nowhere on this earth that he could call home. But he knew at that moment their hips touched against each other, his home was always by his side. All he needed, and all this time was right next to him all along; his brother who always took care of him, who always loved him. How could he be so blind folded? Did he have to be blind folded literally so that he could see he was blind folded to his emotions all this time?

He felt his breathe leave him, which would be a laugh if his mouth was empty. He was laughing at his own stupidity. He was laughing at himself for preventing from this happening between Dean and him. It was his fault, wasn't it? All this time he pushed Dean away and looked for happiness at the wrong places. How easy it was to see it right now, like the tears from when the blind fold was tied washed away the dirt on his eyes and he could see clearly again, even if all he could see was darkness. Maybe he didn't need light to be saved from the darkness.

He didn't know, he didn't understand. But for the first time in his life of a great mind that never stops thinking, Sam thought maybe he didn't had to either. He just had to let go, maybe it was all he needed at the moment. It was all that felt right at the moment. So he let go. He let his body to Dean, knew he would take care of him, that he would own him. That he would belong.

Dean's lips reached to his left nipple and bit down hard, making Sam scream into the gag in his mouth. And if you were to see from outside, you would probably see a naked man tied to a bed and the other on top, maybe making a kink of their a reality or worse; one raping another, taking forcefully what he wanted while the other was underneath, writhing from the pain. And maybe you would think it was ugly, even disgusting. But if only you could see how they belonged to each other beyond what the eye could see or the mind could understand; you would maybe, just maybe, know it was beautiful: How they belonged to each other without even knowing it, how there was nothing to separate them; no time, no place, no sins or mistakes..But only the games of their own brains that never truly knew what felt right or wrong. Maybe then you would know it was what we all need; someone to belong to and trust enough to give the control when everything feels so much.

Dean blew a heated breath on the nipple now wet with salvia and heard Sam's breathe hitch. The hard bud between his lips never had interested him that much before. When he looked at Sam with secret glances after a shower, his eyes always wandered over his rock hard abs and sharp v-line but never stopped long enough on these; which was a mistake he realized. The taste was not so strong but the salty sweat could still be selected, and the little sounds Sam made when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin was…God, how much he wanted just to take his brother right then and there. But he couldn't. There was so much of Sam to explore yet, so much to learn, taste and feel.

He didn't let his eyes wander lower as he left the hard bud pop from his mouth, leaving Sam a little time to recover from the harsh breath he was taking, and made his way down to the stone hard abs of his brother he always envied. He wanted to bite at them, he wanted to cut them open and maybe just make Sam so ugly that no one would ever lay eyes on him, but only Dean.

He hated his brother for being so good-looking, so fucking like a greek god with this strong and beautiful body and mind. Dean always knew in the two of them, Sam was always was the better one; the stronger one, the taller one, the smarter one, maybe not the more handsome one but very close to being that one too. Every time Dean laid eyes on him, he felt jealous. He felt jealous of what people see when they look at HIS Sammy. He hates it when someone's eyes linger on his baby brother's perky ass or strong muscles that show when he decides to wear something tighter that day. Dean hates everyone with eyes when they are around his Sammy; because he knows what they see, because he sees the same fucking things thanks to his damaged brain and it kills him not being able to do anything about any of it.

So he bit and sucked, just to get his hate for all those times he had to watch people watch Sam from afar and was not able to do anything else. Now he could and he would. Things were different now, they were finally how he wanted them to be: Sam moaning under him, Sam under his control, Sam truly HIS.

"Enjoying this Sammy?" he breathed on the lower pack of his brother's monster six pack, but he was not touching anywhere else, he didn't want to. His arms on the bed were tried from the effort of holding up but it was easy to ignore with Sam underneath. "Want me to stop?"

He heard Sam's voice of something he would call protest, and smirked to himself.

"No? Good Sammy, very good.."

He let his hand stroke over the hip bones, close to the "line of wonder", as he liked to call. He let his pointing finger travel down the fat vein that went along with the v-line.

"God..Sammy." he could only whisper breathlessly as his finger travelled down lower, his eyes fixed on that small movement only, as his heart raced in his chest, maybe came out of it too. He felt his cock give a jerk at the flex of muscles underneath his touch. Sam getting deeper breaths now, his whole body was pumping blood to that one vein under Dean's warm finger. He felt light headed but also very on the edge; his senses waiting, waiting for Dean to just reach there-

He heard Dean take a sudden breath as his finger met the soft, dark curls of hair, where the vein was invisible underneath them now. Then his finger touched something harder.

"Sammy.."

Sam sobbed as if even that little contact was enough to send him over the edge, make him come. But it didn't stop Dean. Sam could only feel the little pressure of his brother's finger on his dick, but then it all disappeared. He couldn't stop the whine escaping his lungs as he waited for Dean to do something, anything.. He was so on the edge, he was about to come just from a hand wrapping around him the moment his brother's weight sank on the mattresses.

He wanted to say "Dean", he wanted to call out for his brother. He wanted to say "Dean, it hurts." Because he knew then Dean would let him come, if he begged him maybe and said "please..".

And he would say that. Right now, he would do anything Dean told him to do, kill himself; he would, kill someone; he would..He would, he would, he would. Just for something-

He raised his hips as the ropes around his ankles would allow, he felt he blood then but didn't care. He was beyond the point of caring for too long now. His hips raised and fell as he started to hump the air again, his full, painful erection raised and fell with every movement, hitting his stomach one time and making him moan deeply. He was out of breath, he was sweating all over and he felt exposed; but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He was just so close.. The tip of his erection was dripping with musky smell of pre-cum now, Sam could feel it hit his stomach with every thrust; mixing with the sweat there, getting wetter. Its' sound came just as pornographic even to his own ears.

But it was not enough. And Dean was nowhere near to touch him. He needed Dean to touch him, only his touch could set him free. Yet he couldn't stop the tiny thrusts of his hips; as he was so very close, his mind was nowhere near his body either.

Meanwhile, Dean was just watching with amazement and lust as Sam's hips raised the little he could be allowed and he suddenly hated the way he was tied up. But then the long and thick length of his brother hit his sweat-wet abdomen and made a sound so dirty, even the Dean who always slept around was embarrassed from hearing something like that. He never knew his Sammy could be so open about his sexuality and just go with it; humping the air while Dean watched. He felt his face get hot and his cock start to wet the grey fabric.

"Fuck, Sammy." Was all he could say before he reached his hands and started taking off the robes around Sam's ankles. Sam just moaned like the good little slut he was. Dean grabbed his now-free-but-still-bloody ankles and let Sam time bend them to get the blood flowing again. But his brother didn't do that. Instead he just separated them wider; presenting himself to Dean.

"Fuck.." Dean just started taking his boxers then and let them fly. He needed to hear Sam's voice, god he wanted him to call his name, he needed him to beg for it. How much he needed it, it was crazy.

"Tell me Sammy. Tell me you want this." He pleaded as he lied his body down on top of his; their erections touching now, burning together from an invisible fire, and he took the gag from his brother's mouth. "Tell me Sammy, ahh…" He let their hips jerk together as Sam had no power in him to do that, or the position.

"Dean.." Sam's first try was rough but it was all Dean needed to hear; the need in his voice, the unmistakable love and trust..It was way much more than he could ask for, he could ever wish for.

"Yes, Sammy, yes..Please.." He didn't even know what he wanted to say. He wanted to come, he wanted to make Sam come and he wanted it to be good for him, better than he ever had in all his life from someone other than Dean.

"Dean..Dean..Deann.." Dean kissed Sam's bruised lips then; it was the yes he was asking for, he was only hoping for. Sam was his, and his only to see like this.

They kissed hungrily, even if Sam's mouth was dry and he had to breath several times to moan and toss his head back at how good it felt, how good Dean felt.

"Dean..please." he remembered another word then, his brother's name was the first he could ever think of. "Dean.."

"Yes, Sammy..Yes. Yes, baby boy. You're so good to me Sammy, so fucking mine Sammy. Mine only."

"Yours..Yours only.. Ah!" Sam saw the stars as the thrust of Dean's hips particularly hard on the word 'mine'.

"Mine..mine.. mine!"

"Yes yours, yes, ah, Dean-" He tried to warn him but it was too late. And as he felt Dean bite down on his throat the moment he started shouting; it was all lost in a haze.

He threw his head back and shut his eyes tightly as the orgasm hit him so hard, a white light burst under his closed eyes, and the entire world gone white for a second, there was nothing else existed. He was weightless as he was floating in space like he was not tied to a bed with Dean heavy on top of him. He was whole and secure. He was belonged and that person belonged to him. What more than that he could ask for?

And as the light fade away and he was ready to face the dark with a smile on his face, the blind fold was sliding away, leaving the clear view of his brother's face in the moonlight; wet, flushed and eyes shining with something he never saw in them before; with love. Love that was too much for him to deserve, but too real to live without it either. And he knew the same one was in his eyes, that it was reflecting each other's love.

And as later they lied in that same bed, arms around each other and Sam finally free and in control of his body; he knew that everything was going to be okay. Or maybe not everything was going to be okay but he had Dean with him so he was going to be okay. When he needed to lose control again and be free from all his responsibilities, all the troubles of the world and most importantly his mind, his Dean would always be there just like he did all this time. And somehow Sam knew it was the best promise one could make with another.

THE END


End file.
